Forgotten
by robin's clone
Summary: Our favorite Teen heros are fighting a battle against evil. When something goes wrong. RobRav Rated just in case.
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten

Disclaimer: If we owned Teen Titans would be here?

"High Ya!"

"Take that you scum!"

The sounds of the battle raged on as our favorite teen heroes the Teen Titans fought against their enemy the H.I.V.E.

Raven and Starfire had their hands full blocking Jinx's bad luck spells while Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken on Mammoth. Robin had just knocked out Gizmo and was coming to help fight Mammoth, when something went terribly wrong.

A.N. We apologize the shortness and lameness of this chapter.


	2. chapter 2

Review Responses:

A reader: Thanks for the review. Now we know that you wanted a longer chapter, but sadly this is not it. Any whoo please keep reading it.

Anonomys Who misspelled anonymous. Your comments have been read, thought about and we have come to the conclusion that if you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: No we do not own the Teen Titans. Damn.

'This is all my fault,' thought Raven, 'if I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened.'

It was later in the day. The Titans had defeated the H.I.V.E. and carted them off to jail. Everything was back to normal everything except for Robin.

Robin had been hit by a spell from Jinx that Raven hadn't been able to block in time. Before it hit Robin. Robin had been thrown up against a wall and knocked out. Raven had watched it all happen, so she yelled for Star to take over then rushed over to Robin before he got hurt even further. Seeing Robin hurt enraged Raven so with two blast she knocked out Both Jinx and Mammoth.

"You guys take those Losers to jail. I'll take Robin home." Raven ordered. She used her powers to get Robin home and laid him on the couch. She then proceeded to check Robin's pulse and temperature. After that there was nothing else she could do but wait. Wait and pray that when Robin awoke he was still the same old Robin.

A.N. As some one before us said Review tell us if you like it, tell us if you hate it, though flames will be ignored, or if you think we should crawl up our own bums and die.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamer-chan: We know who you are.

Zoe Rose- Thank you for your comments we may or may not do anything about them. The answers to your 'rant' are and I quote "we did not feel the need to describe characters we already know." Does the HIVE really need a motive, I mean come on they're bad guys? Thank you for not ranting on our grammar- We suport publik educaion.

AN: The next chapter will be longer, we promise. Once again we our sorry for the length of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Yes we finally own the Teen Titans MUHAHAHA wakes up from day dream damn.

Over the next few days Raven almost never left Robin's side. Although they did move him to his room.

"Friend Raven, you must come and eat," pleaded Starfire.

"I can't leave him, this is all my fault," answered Raven.

"But what if I were to stay here and watch him," asked Starfire, "It would give you time to rest and eat."

"No I have to stay here."

"Very well, perhaps I could bring you something to eat."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving him."

Starfire left and quietly closed the door behind her. 'I do not understand why Raven won't let me stay. It is not as if this was her fault.'

A few minutes later Starfire return with assorted and something called the soup of Strength.

"It is something that we eat on my home planet." was all Starfire would say about it.

'This soup isn't half bad,' thought Raven after Starfire had left. She looked over at Robin, "I hope you are okay, the team needs you, more importantly I need you."

AN: Please review. We (enjoy) reading your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans, BUT SOMEDAY WE WILL – MUHAHAHAHA

It was late sometime after 3am. Robin had been unconscious for five days. Raven was resting in a chair near Robin's bed. When all of a sudden a hand clamped over her mouth and some said, "Who are you and why am I here?"

Raven could only shake her head at him; his hand was still covering her mouth.

He muttered an "Oh yeah." And took his hand but only after warning her that if she screamed he would knock her out.

When she could talk again she said, "My name is Raven, and you live here, you are part of a team called the Teen Titans.

"Okay let's pretend for a second that I believe you. Why are you in what I'm guessing is my room? And why can't I remember anything?" this last part was a near shout.

Thankfully no one had a room near Robin's but none the less Raven told him to be quiet.

"Shh I can guarantee that you don't want to wake up any of the team. Beast Boy can be a real bear, literally."

"Okay but you still didn't answer my questions."

"Firstly yes this is your room. And the reason I'm here is because you had a little accident,"

"What do you mean accident?"

"You've been unconscious for the past five days."

"How?"

"Well, to begin with we were all at a party when suddenly we were called away to a local shopping center, a robbery was taking place. When we arrived, we discovered that Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, all members of an evil school call the H.I.V.E., were destroying part of down town and stealing everything in sight. Well Starfire, another member of the team, and I started to fighting Jinx blocking her spells. You had taken on Gizmo, a little worm of a guy with more hardware than a computer store. You had just knocked him out and were going to help Beast Boy and Cyborg with Mammoth when one of Jinx's spells hit you and threw you up against a wall knocking you out. I couldn't block it in time," Raven finished in a small voice.

Robin though this over for a while.

"It's not your fault."

"What?"

"It's not you fault that I got hurt, it could have been anyone."

There was a moment of silence after Robin's statement.

"You said that I part of team. Who are the other members?"

"First there is Beast Boy. He's I little green guy, who can change into any animal he wants. He thinks funny but don't be fooled. He doesn't eat meat so be warned. He'll try to feed you fake meat at every meal. He also loves video games, pranks and finding new ways to get girls. They never work.

Then there is Cyborg. He is half human half robot. He loves to build anything mechanical. He built a car called the T-Car which according to him is 'the best car ever in there the history of cars'. He even built you a motorcycle called the R-cycle. He also loves to beat Beast Boy at video games and tries to convince Beast Boy to eat real meat.

There's also Starfire. She is from a planet called Tamaran. She can shoot things called Starbolts out of her hands and eyes. She is tying to learn about Earth so sometime she says the strangest things. She loves to hang out, shop and the colors pink and purple.

So that's the team. And together we are the Teen Titans."

"What about you? You didn't mention anything about you."

Before answering Raven looked at the clock it was almost 7:00.

"Look the team will be up soon and they're going to want to talk to you as soon as they know you are up. And believe me before you leave this room they'll you're awake.

"Alright you can tell me about yourself after breakfast."

So Raven and Robin walked down to breakfast. As they got closer they could hear that everyone had already made it down to breakfast. Just outside the door Raven said, "Wait here, I'll go in first."

"Why?"

"I want to warn them that you're coming.

"Okay."

So Raven went in.

"Friend Raven it is good to see you. Have you decided to partake in breaking of the fast with us?" asked Starfire.

"How's Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah is he okay?" added Beast Boy.

"First of all yes I have come to eat breakfast with you, I've brought some company." Raven replied.

"Robin, he is able to join us?"

"Well, yes and no. Robin is coming to eat with us but the thing is he doesn't remember anything about the Teen Titans or us. So, I think it would be best is we took things kind of slow. We don't want to rush him."

It was hard to watch as their faces went from joy, to sorrow at the fact that he didn't remember anything about them.

AN: We told you it will get longer. As always review.


	5. Chapter 5

a reader- Not longer tear

Nightwish13- We are glad you think it's good.

Disclaimer: Think about this for a moment. If we owned the show Robin and Raven would be together, and Starfire would be dead.

As Raven left to get Robin, the others could only imagine what was going on in Robin's head.

"He must be terribly confused, so we should try and help him remember everything."

"No, Star, didn't you hear Raven. He needs to take it easy."

"BB's right, we don't want to rush him. He'll only get even more confused.''

"Just then Robin and Raven returned. Before anyone could say anything. Robin said, "Wait don't tell me I want to try and guess who you are."

He looked at Cyborg and guess correctly.

"Yeah man I'm glad you remember me."

He then got both Beast Boy and Starfire right.

"Hey nice job man you got us all right," celebrated Beast Boy.

"Thanks but the credit goes to Raven she described every one of you perfectly."

The others looked at Raven in surprise.

"What?" she said, "I do know what you look like I live here too."

"Um.. Let's eat breakfast now, I'm starving!" Robin said, into an uncomfortable silence that had descended on the group.

"Okay-tofu waffles for everyone!"

"No way BB we're having real waffles!"

"Tofu waffles are so much better, and you know it!"

"No I don't, maybe you need show me!"

Their voices got softer as they went into the kitchen.

"Do they always fight like that?" questioned Robin.

"Always, but sometimes it's worse."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Longer HA!

Disclaimer: You have yourself one thing Do I feel clucky? No wait that's not it. Do you think that this is ours? If the answers is yes you are sadly mistaken.

"I'll go see what is going on," said Raven, leaving Robin and Starfire alone.

"Do you really remember nothing of us?" asked Starfire.

"It's true. I remember living with Batman and everything before that." Suddenly he saw his parents die all over again. He shook his head to clear the image. "But as far as being a Titan, no I don't remember even joining a team."

"Oh"

Suddenly Beast Boy, covered in flour, appeared and said, "Breakfast is served." Then he bowed and held the door open. Starfire giggled.

Once inside the first thing Robin noticed was Raven. She was covered in flour, like Beast Boy, and she didn't look too happy about it.

To Robin's stunned look, she said deadly quiet, "The loud crash was Beast Boy dropping the waffle iron on the floor. After that Cyborg apparently threw flour on him." Raven paused to glare at Cyborg, who grinned sheepishly. "Beast Boy was about to throw more flour on Cyborg when I conveniently entered, blocking Beast Boy flour attack. So now I am covered in flour and Beast Boy had better be nice to me or I might have to hurt him."

Beast Boy had the tenmitty to blush.

"Well, anyway, breakfast is done so let's eat," said Cyborg. He looked a little embarrassed by the huge mess that he had helped make.

So everyone sat down at the table. Raven made sure that she sat next to Robin. 'Only to keep a close eye on him,' she told herself to justify what she was doing.

"Okay dig in y'all," Cyborg said once everyone was settled.

"Robin, I hope you remember how much you love tofu waffles," said Beast Boy.

"Actually, I don't like tofu, I may not remember anything else but I know I don't like tofu." replied Robin.

Beast Boy looked crestfallen, but only for a moment because a second later he was inhaling the tofu waffles like there was no tomorrow. After he ate them all he looked around sheepishly and said, "I hope nobody else wanted any."

Everyone laughed, except Raven who never laughs.

After breakfast they made Beast Boy and Cyborg clean up the huge mess that they had made.

"What that's not fair! I didn't make the mess! It was all the mechanical blunder," Beast Boy whined.

"What, did you call me?" shouted Cyborg following Beast Boy into the kitchen. There were more muffled shouts and more than one crash.

Raven got up from the table and said, "I'm going up to the roof to meditate." And started to walk away.

"Wait!" Robin shouted, "I want to come with you." For some reason the thought of not being near Raven, made Robin feel oddly cold.

Raven just stared at him for a couple seconds and then said, "Fine." And started walking toward s the elevator that would carry them up to the roof.

The ride up was quiet, almost too quiet, but Raven broke the silence by asking, "Why did you join me, you never have in the past?"

"Well, since I have no past with which to verify you statement I'll have to trust you. I just wanted to see what you do... maybe even join you in meditation."

The doors opened and Robin stepped out. Raven could only stand there. This was the first time any of the Titans had ever shown any interest in her meditation.

A moment or two later she followed Robin out onto the roof. 'Calm down,' she ordered herself, 'it's just another meditation. Just do what you always do. Easier said than done you've never meditated with the world's cutest boy wonder.'

Robin's voice broke her train of thought.

"What?" Raven said shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "I'm sorry I didn't her what you said."

"I said 'Where do you want me to sit?'"

"Over there is fine," Raven said pointing to a spot near the edge of the roof.

"I try and stay out of the way because sometimes the other Titans like to play games up here."

So they settled down into their respective spots, Raven hovering a few feet above the ground, where as Robin was sitting. They had just started chanting Raven three favorite words when the alarm went off. Raven's eyes snapped open.

"What is that sound?" Robin asked.

"It means that it is time for us to do our job. Come on."

A moment later them enveloped in a black aura and transported to the living room.

"What's the problem," Raven asked.

"You know your good friend, Dr. Light, well escaped from the mental home and is now destroying downtown," Cyborg informed them.

"Let's go, we don't have much time."

"No Robin you're staying here. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up after I knock some sense into Robin," Raven ordered. The rest of the team recognizing Raven's look practically ran out the door.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because you could get hurt, you haven't fully regained your strength."

"But I already had all my "powers" before I even joined the Titans."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts and besides maybe it will help me get my memory back."

"Fine, but be very careful." In her head she was screaming 'No, I don't want you to get your memory back before I've had a chance to make you lover me. Hold it a second, did I say love? Yes I did okay. I'll admit it I love Robin, but I'm dsure he doesn't love me. I should let him go; he deserves the chance to get his memory back, even if it means losing him.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yes we own Teen Titans now for our other two wishes….

When Robin and Raven got to the battle scene the road was torn up and many cars were destroyed. Cyborg was getting up from the ground shaking his head he said, "It's about time you showed up. We're getting our butts kicked."

"Where are Beast Boy and Starfire?" Raven asked looking around.

"Star got blasted that way," he answered pointing, "As for BB does that answer you question!" pointing to a large green dinosaur.

"You can do better than that," sneered Dr. Light after hitting Beast Boy with "the light".

"Every time, we try to hit him, he blocks it with a "light" force field," Cyborg complained.

"What if we attacked from two different directions? He doesn't know that Raven and I are here. We could hit him right after he takes down his force field after blocking your attack,"

"It's worth a shot," Cyborg said shrugging.

Raven nodded in agreement. Raven and Robin snuck around back, so that they were behind Dr. Light. When they were in position Robin gave the signal and Dr. Light blocked Cyborg's sonic cannon with a force field.

"And I thought you were supposed to be tough," laughed Dr. Light right before he got hit with a birdarang.

"All right Robin!" shouted Beast Boy giving Robin a high five.

"Yes, wonderful," cried Starfire.

"Nice job," said Raven, she looked a little mad about something but Robin couldn't figure out why. 'I mean didn't we just win, I thought she would be happy.'

Starfire's voice broke in to his thoughts, "Come friends, now we must celebrate by eating larges amounts of junk food and pizza!"

"You guys co on ahead I'll get Dr. Light to jail," Raven replied.

"I'll go with you," Robin volunteered so quickly that it caused the others to look at him in shock. At their shocked looks Robin said, "She may need help if he wakes up."

They couldn't argue with that logic. So they left leaving Robin and Raven the task of transporting Dr. Light to jail. Raven used her powers to bind Dr. Light. They started walking towards the jail. Raven couldn't carry Robin and Dr. Light while flying. (Her powers are cool but they do have their limits.)

Most of the walk was silent. Raven only asked one question, "Why did you come with me? You could have just as easily gone with everyone else."

Robin shrugged, "I just feel the most comfortable around you. You don't hound me with questions like the rest of the team does."

"Oh, but before the 'accident' you never spent any time with me."

"Are you serious?" Raven nodded "I would have thought that we were going out or something."

"No, you were always with Starfire, doing things together. The whole team just assumed that you two were together."

"Wow, really?"

"Really."

"Oh," Robin couldn't help but feel disappointed at Raven's confession. 'Why do I feel this way? I should be happy. I mean Starfire is pretty hot, if not a little cut with her naïveté. But at the some time.' He stole a glance at Raven who was looking straight ahead. 'Raven is beautiful. There is something about her dark beauty that speaks to me.'

Robin hadn't noticed he had stopped until he had to run to catch up with Raven who had stopped to wait for him.


	8. The Final Countdown

**Reviewer Responses- **

**Softballtitan009 We are glad that you enjoyed reading it. As for the spelling errors ' Hey it coulds be worser'.**

**To Our faithful A Reader We would like to present you with this medal that reads 'Thanks For the Support' Unfortunately it got lost in the mail. Sorry.**

**Chica de los Ojos Café Gracias mi amiga para leer nosotro historia. Tambien nos gustan de apareamiento de Raven y Robin. Y deseasmos ese Starfire muerto. ( For those of you who don't Speak Spanish ) Thanks my friend for reading our story. We also like the Raven and Robin pairing. And we wish that Starfire would die.**

**Disclaimer We don't own the Teen Titans. But we have come across an evil plot to take over the world. Oh Well.**

Later that same day, Raven made an announcement, "Okay, guys we are going to start training again."

There were loud groans from the team, mostly from Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I know you don't want to, but somehow I doubt that you guys were training while I was taking care of Robin."

"How would you know? You barely left Wonder Boy's side," asked Beast Boy.

"Oh come on guys I know you better than that."

"Hold it, back up you never left my side?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"But Raven, it is true; you wouldn't even leave to eat. The only time I ever saw you eat was when I brought you the 'Soup of Strength'." Starfire said. Raven gave her an evil look.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you ever leave?"

"We've talked about this."

"Well, lets talk about it again," Robin was starting to get angry, 'Why doesn't she just answer the question, its not as if it will kill her."

"Robin, we'll discuss this later," Raven said through clenched teeth.

"Fine meet me on the roof in ten minutes," Robin turned like he was about to leave. When Raven stopped him.

"Hold on this effects you too."

"Why? I didn't realize that I was supposed to train. I'm hurt, remember?" and started walking away again.

"You're going to hurt a lot more if you don't come back here and listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not the boss of me." And started to walk away again.

"Actually I am." 'That got his attention,' Raven thought in satisfaction. "You're apart of this team and once upon a time you told me that if anything ever happened to you that I was in charge. I know you are going thought a rough patch, but that doesn't mean you get to take it out on me or the team. Now I'm done discussing this. You're going to be practicing with me in hand to hand combat. As for the rest of you," Raven said turning back towards the rest of the Titans. "You're going to be working on the obstacle course."

"But why does Raven get to fight with Robin?"

"Because she the best out of all of us, after Robin,"


	9. Butt kickers united

**Sorry we had to repost it because we forgot something important. **

**Reviewer Responses **

**Chica de ojos café- We also think that Raven is cool as the boss. We also think that she should be the boss more often and that you will like this new chapter.**

**Darkdeamon3- We don't understand what is so confusing. If you could tell us maybe we can explain.**

**Android181- Yeah we think its cool too.**

**Disclaimer We don't own anything expect ourselves, our time and our possessions. And even those things are questionable.**

Robin was up by 5:00. After a very restful night sleep. 'Who are you trying to fool you barely got any sleep at all?'

'And why is that!' he asked himself.

'That because you were thinking about Raven and what the others said about her when you were hurt.'

'You hardly left Wonder Boy's side,' Beast Boy's words came back to haunt him.

'Why couldn't somebody else take care of me? I know she feels guilty about my accident but not even to eat,'

Just then a knock on his door interrupted his conversation with the voices inside his head. He opened it to Raven.

"Ready?"

He wished he could see her face, but her hood cast her face in shadows. 'I wonder what she's thinking.'

He would have been surprised to learn that her thoughts were very close to his. 'Why did Beast Boy have to tell him that? Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker."

"Yeah, let's go."

Raven nodded and turned down the hall towards the training room.

They were silent until they reached the training room.

"Ready?" Raven asked.

"Ready." Answered Robin before he had even finished talking he saw a fist flying towards his face. He barely had time to get out of the way before another fist came even closer.

Finally after getting kicked in the stomach hr started to fight back. He blocked almost as much as he attacked. 'She's better than I thought.'

"Come on Robin is that the best you can do?" she taunted.

That got him mad and with one sweep of his foot knocked her on her butt.

"Good. I thought that would get you attention."

"What!" Robin asked relaxing from his fighting stance.

"In battle whenever someone makes fun of you, you seem to fight harder," Raven said getting up, "Your anger seems to help you win. Where as mines is a hindrance, yours is help."

Before Robin could recover, Raven used he powers to slam him up against a wall, 'Thank goodness these walls are padded,' was all he had time to think be he was slammed against the other wall.

'She's toying with me,' Robin was starting to get pissed, 'Look she's bare trying,"

This time when Raven went to strike he was ready he leaped out of the way.

He jumped over her head and kicked her from behind. This caused her to lose her balance. He used his feet to knock her to the ground, where he pinned her down. He wasn't going to let her trick him again.

"Ha Beat you again."

"Congratulations, now will you get off my stomach?"

"Well, actually I'm pretty comfortable here."

"Well, I'm not so get off."

Reluctantly Robin got off. "Okay," said Robin getting out his bo-staff, "You have one more shot to redeem yourself."

Raven didn't say anything; she just stood there waiting for Robin to attack. Robin got tired of waiting and attacked. Raven casually dodged his first blow.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"We'll finish this later; right now we have a job to do."

They ran down the hall towards the living room.

"What's the situation?" asked Raven urgently.

"The situation is… that it's almost 11:00 and we haven't had breakfast yet,"

"You called us hear for breakfast?" Raven's forehead began to tick.

"But Raven it's the most important meal of the day. The time of day where we eat tofu eggs, tofu bacon, tofu waffles. Tofu everything," defended Beast Boy.

"Yeah, you and Robin have been practicing for hours. You must be hungry?"

"Cyborg, you of all people should know that the alarm is only for emergencies,"

Just then Cyborg's stomach growled very loudly, "But this is an emergency, I haven't eaten in hours,"

Robin turned toward Raven and said, "Come on Raven we have been practicing for a long time. Besides you looked like you were getting tired," Raven's forehead began to tick again, "Although," he turned towards the boys, "I don't approve of the way you contacted us. You know where the training room is; you could have come and gotten us. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

"Robin, may speak with you?"

"What is it Starfire?"

"Would you go to the hall of veiwing movies with me?"

"Would the rest of the team be coming?"

"No it would just be us,"

He tired not to show his disappointment 'Be honest you wanted Raven to come too,'

"Robin, I am waiting for your answer."

"Uh Starfire, I think it would be best if I didn't go tonight maybe some other time, okay?" he responded scratching the back of his head nervously. He relaxed when he saw that she wasn't too angry.

"Come on Starfire let's go get some grub."

"You mean that we're going to eat a small worn like creature?" asked Starfire with a very confused look on her face.

Robin laughed, "No Starfire when I said grub I meant food."

"Oh now I understand. Yes let us get some grub."


	10. Attack of the Nose Pickers

**Reviewer Responses **

**Kidflashishot We're glad you like it. And we don't write very long cha**

**Pureangel They are good together. But Starfire can't have Speedy or Aqualad it's just not fair to punish them so much.**

**Chica de los ojos café She is very annoying, that's why she must die.**

**ArtemisRoseShadow We updated!**

**A Reader The keyword is almost. Besides she let him win.**

**Disclaimer We don't own the Teen Titans, but we do own an impressive collection of used Kleenex.**

**A/NI kind of mixed Robin and Batman's pasts. I don't know how they got together so I made it up. Oh well on with the show.**

Later that evening he found Raven on the roof looking at the stars.

"Finally, I've been looking all over for you."

"Really, you were looking for me?"

Robin nodded.

"Why?"

"Hey, don't sound so surprised. I told you the day we defeated Dr. Light I like to spend time with you."

"Oh"

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Yes, it's very quiet and peaceful up here. It's just me and the sky." She tilted her head back. She point to a star near the North Star. "That's Azarath; it's where I'm from. Its beautiful there. But I haven't seen in along time. I miss it."

"If you miss it so much why don't you go back?"

"It's not that easy. I have a responsibility here, to the team, the city and myself. Even if I didn't I can't go back, there's no way back."

"But how did you get here?"

"Well, there was a way once. But after my mother sent me here, she closed the way forever. To protect the world from my father Trigon."

"Why couldn't you have stayed on Azarath with your mother?"

"She's guarding the gate that holds Trigon. If he were ever to get out he would come to Earth first. So I'm here to protect the Earth."

"That's awful to separated from your mother forever. I should know both my parents are dead."

"I'm sorry, how did they die?"

Robin paused, remembering that day. It was an awful day. It was one of the worst days of his life but also one of the best. It was the reason he went of live with Batman. He was one of the few who knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne.

"Robin?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said."

"You were quiet for so long I was beginning wonder if you were going to answer my question?" seeing the look on Robin's face she added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, its fine. I was just thinking about it. I was only nine years old when it happened, it was something I could have prevented but didn't. They were shot by a petty criminal. Because of it, I decided that I would fight crime to prevent that from ever happening to someone else. I wandered the streets for hours afterwards. I had no direction in mind I just walked. I remember that it started to get cold. I couldn't go home. I had no home. My family was part of a traveling circus. We were in town for the week. I couldn't go back there I would've been treated like trash. The guy who owned the circus hated kids, he only kept me around because of my parents. They were the best. I went to a park and found a bench. I just sat there, I didn't cry, I didn't do anything just sat there and wait I don't know for what, for something anything. I don't know how long I sat there. Long enough for it to get dark. By that time I was not only cold but also tired, hungry, and scared. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't get a job and the only thing I know was acrobatics. I joined a gang. I know I was kind of young but it was food and shelter. They had me do things like pick pockets and other small crimes. The gang grew and became one of the biggest gangs in the city. One night something big was going down, I don't know what. They didn't tell me all I know was that I got to come along for a "special mission". It was about midnight we went to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Inside there was a disk heavily guarded and they wanted me to steal it. It was an easy thing to do just knock out the guards, turn off the force field and you're home free. I didn't know it was such a big deal. I didn't that it was set up. That the guards knew I was coming. Batman was there too. He easily captured me.

"He said 'It's all right he's coming with me.'

"'No I'm Not!' I yelled struggling to get out of his grip."

"'You might as well stop struggling its not doing you any good.'"

"I decided that since he was too strong for me. I would wait for the opportune moment to escape."

"'Now isn't that better?' he asked after I had stopped struggling. He took me back outside; my gang was no where in sight. As it turned out they knew that Batman was going to be there in fact they were the ones who told him about it. You see I wasn't meant to be a gang banger. At first I hated Batman, but he helped me learn to place my anger in martial arts and other ways that didn't include crime. Eventually I came to respect Batman. After he let me help him fight crime and became Robin. That's basically my life's story." He paused and looked up at the stars.

"You know," Robin said, "they really are beautiful. I guess I never really looked at them."

He paused again then said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just for everything, for listening to me and taking care of me. Thank for being you." He turned toward and noticed that she was blushing.

He reached up to place a hand on her shoulder be decided against it. He leaned back and smiled in the dark.


	11. cornflake chornicles

**Reveiwer Responses**

**Chica de los ojos café **We love Fluff.

**HelpMePlease **We like it too.

**Dreamer-chan **Hola Hopefully that makes Robin seem more human, because we _all _talk to the voices inside our heads. Or at least I do anyway.

Disclaimer: We don't the Teen Titans but we do own the cornflake that we are currently digesting.

The next day Raven woke up late. She had lain awake thinking about what Robin had said, 'He's a lot more relaxed without his memory than ever before. It's kind of nice but on the other hand it was his drive that helped us take down most of the criminals in the city.'

Raven rolled out of bed still thinking about Robin. She put on her cloak and went to get some herbal tea. When she got to the kitchen she discovered that someone had already made some tea. She reached up into the cabinet for a cup.

"Like the tea?"

Rave was so startled that she dropped the cup she was holding. She turned around to face a smiling Robin. She glared at him and said, "I did until you startled me."

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to do something nice for you. To thank you for being so nice to me and for helping me."

"You're welcome, but you didn't have to do anything for me. You would have done the same for me," Raven said crossly.

"Still I want to do nice things for you. You don't have to get in my face for doing them," he was practically shouting by the end of his sentence. He turned and stalked out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to his retreating form.

"Why. Does. She. Have. To. Be. So. Difficult." Every word was emphasized by a kick or a punch to a punching bag.

'Why does it bother you so much?" a voice inside his head asked him.

He stopped hitting the bag to thick about his. "Does it bother me so much?" he asked out loud.

The voice came back this time it was taunting him, 'It's probably because you like her. A lot."

"I do not!" he tore out savagely. He kicked the bag so hard it tore off its hook and hit him knocking him down as he was sitting on the floor it dawned on him.

"I do." he whispered out loud.


	12. Midnight Maddness

Reveiw Responses:

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: It is so refreshing to have someone who sees it our way. Now if he would just tell Raven of his affections. cough

pureangel: Sorry about the chapter length we are trying and Starfire can't leave yet because we like laugh at her stupidity.

HELPMEPLEASE: We are glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans but we do have a lovely bunch of coconuts.

'It was a dark and stormy night.' That's not really how it was, but Raven was reading another book. In truth it was late on a Saturday night. Robin had been awake for almost a week, but he was no closer to his memories than when he first woke up.

"Do you want to play cards?"

"No."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Your choice."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do."

"You read a book."

"I don't want to."

"Then be quiet so I can read mine." Robin was quiet for about 30 seconds before…

"I'm bored."

Raven slammed her book shut.

"Okay now you have my undivided attention are you happy now?"

"No, I'm bored."

Raven's head was starting to tick; she got up and went to the kitchen to get some tea. Robin followed her.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?"

"Because Robin, we been doing this since we started the team and its Saturday night," she paused and glanced at the clock which read 12:01 am, "okay so its actually Sunday morning and as we all know, all the cops are at the local doughnut shop, stuffing their faces with éclairs and long johns."

"So we have to stay up late, because a bunch of the boys in blue can't control their urges for a pastry while on duty?"

"Basically, except we're superheroes its what we do all-day every-day."

"Why don't we just go to bed, I mean most places have alarms, so why can't we go to bed and get up when the alarm goes off."

"Because we're watching the places that don't have alarms like bridges and docks."

"Okay fine but I don't have to like, do I?"

"You can go to bed if you want; I'm very capable of watching the city by myself."

"No its okay in a few more hours the others will be up and we can get some shut eye. Besides it's no fun to be by yourself for so long."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

"If you insist, but I'm going to read my book."

5 minutes later

"Raven?"

"Yes Robin?"

"I'm Bored."

A lamp shattered in the background.


	13. Date with Disaster

AN We are posting this one in honor of the Fourth of July (not that this chapter has anything to do with the Fourth of July but any whoo As a note from the last chapter we have nothing butthe greatest respect for the boys in blue and we are sorry if we have offended.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the shirts on our backs and the IRS is eventrying to take them.

Review Responses

:x-BeypokeDigiTeenTitansfan: We like that part too. It reminds us of someone we know our little brother cough

It was later that same day. When Robin found Raven meditating on the roof

"Ahh Raven I'm sorry to bother you but…."

"Yes Robin."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight."

"Umm sure."

"Really!"

"Really," Raven answered with a hint of a smile.

"Great. I thought we could go to the 7:00 show. Maybe see that new movie Dead Men Do Tell Tales. It is supposed to be really good."

"Okay."

"I'll see you then." Robin started to back away nervously. He tripped on a ball that someone, probably Beast Boy, had left out. Raven look at him to see what the sound was. Robin some how had gotten tangled up in his cape. She shook her head, smiled, and then looked away.

"Smooth Boy Wonder, very smooth," Robin muttered under his breath.

At about 6:00 Robin went to see if Raven was ready for their date. 'Did I just call it a date?'

'That's what it is isn't it? Think about it. You, her alone. Sounds like a date to me.'

'It's not a date! Who asked you any way!'

'You did.' The voice inside his head answered.

"Would you just shut up and leave me alone already?"

"Fine if you don't have to go to the movie, if you don't want to."

Raven's quiet voice startled him. He spun around so fast that he fell on his butt. He jumped up and said, "Oh no I still want to go. I just was finishing up a conversation with the voices inside my head.

"Okay…I'll meet you in the living room," Raven replied as she turned and walked away. Robin just turned around and began beating his head against the wall muttering "Stupid…Stupid…Stupid" over and over again.

Down in the living room Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games as usual. Cyborg was winning and Beast Boy wasn't looking too happy.

Starfire was in the kitchen making a strange purplish concoction.

"Oh, hello friend Raven, how are you? I have not seen you in almost 3 gornfabs," Starfire said cheerily when see noticed Raven.

"I'm fine Starfire. I was just coming to get something to eat before I went to the movie."

"You are going to see a moving picture by yourself?"

"Actually no, Robin's coming with me."

Starfire perked up at the mention of Robin's name. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to stared at Raven their game forgotten.

"Robin is going with you?"

"Yes, he asked me to go with him."

"He must have been going to invite me as well."

"You'll have to ask Robin, that question." 'I hope Robin says "No." but somehow I know he won't'

Just then Robin walked in.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star."

"I wish to know if I may go to the moving picture with you and Raven. Remember you promised to go with me the second day you were awake."

Robin sighed, "Yes Starfire I do remember."

"So, may I please join you tonight?"

Robin sighed a little louder this time, "Okay Starfire I suppose so."

He tried not to wince when she squealed (like Beast Boy does when he is the form of a pig) and squeezed him a little tighter than was necessary. Over Starfire's shoulder he mouthed "Sorry" to Raven. But she had turned away from him her eyes to the floor.

Suddenly like a wave hit the shore it came to Robin. This had happened before, he struggle to remember…

_It was a nigh much like this one cool up not too cool. The sun was just going done and he and Raven were planning on going to a horror/action movie marathon at the local theater. They were say good-bye to the rest of the team when Starfire invited herself along. _

_When they got the theater the decided, well actually he and Starfire decided they didn't even consult Raven, not to go the marathon. He had said, "Come on Raven, Starfire will be too scared, she won't understand that it's not real." So instead they went to a girly-girl movie about rainbows and ponies…_

'I thought Raven was going to be sick.' He remembered. He smiled at the memory. 'But Raven didn't say anything to express her disappointment. Nothing at all. Much like she's doing now.' He frowned at the thought, 'I'll make it up to her somehow.'

He realized that Starfire must have let him go because he could breathe normally again.

"What are you looking at!" he said a little too harshly when he also noticed that everyone, well expect Raven who had found something very interesting on the floor, was staring at him. When no one answered he turned towards the door and said, "Common guys let's go."

Raven and Starfire followed him out.

Beast Boy asked, "What's up with him?"

Cyborg just shrugged and shook his head turning back to the game. Beast Boy stared after them for a few more minutes, before he too turned back to the game.

While they were waiting in line of tickets, at the theater, Raven spoke up for the first time since they left the tower.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to Dead Men Do Tell Tales, you guys go on ahead." And went to get in line for that movie.

But before she could leave, Robin grabbed her arm and said, "No, we'll all go to the same one, and since I did invite you to see Dead Men Do Tell Tales, that's the one we'll see." When he was finished he smiled at her encouragingly but she just shrugged and muttered, "Whatever."

When they got into the theater it was packed. They couldn't find three seats together anywhere, even in the front. So they ended up sitting across form each other with Raven sitting by herself on the side.

'Are you surprised? You knew that as soon as Starfire invited herself, that you wouldn't have anytime alone with Robin,' she thought in disgust.

Raven would have been surprised that Robin's thoughts matched her own.

'Why did Starfire have to invite herself? She always does this. Now I won't get to hang out with Raven, alone. Well at least we went to see a good movie, right?"

Wrong, the movie was horrible, the amount of blood and guts was minimal, the special effects lame, the storyline even worse, and to top it all off he had to suffer through Starfire cutting off the circulation to his arm and her muttering, "Think happy thoughts…Think happy thoughts…." The whole time was nauseating.

Robin glanced over at Raven for probably the hundredth time-'She doesn't look like she is having much fun'- Robin thought secretly pleased that Raven was as miserable as he was.

If you had asked Raven what the movie was about she couldn't have even told you the title- she had been too busy thinking up ways to kill Starfire and have Robin to herself.


	14. Day of the Dead

**Disclaimer: **It would be really cool if I owned this but sadly I don't.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. There really is no excuse. But I'll say it again Sorry.

Their date had been a disaster. For the millionth time Robin asked himself, why did Starfire have to invite herself? And for the millionth time he responded by asking why couldn't he just have said no to Starfire? As they'd left the theater, Raven had flown off, presumably back to the tower, but regardless of where she went he didn't see her the rest of the night. He'd told Starfire to go on ahead and that he would catch up. As Starfire took off Robin began walking in the opposite direction, trying to figure out how to fix things with Raven. After walking for almost an hour he finally had a plan, now it was the next morning and he was ready to implement his plan.

When Robin got back to the Tower he tried to convince Cyborg and Beast Boy to help him in his quest. And after making many promises involving not wearing any hair gel for a week and not eating any meat for entire day, he finally had their support. Now he was standing outside of Raven's room, with a bunch of wildflowers and a note telling her to meet her 'secret admirer' in the park. Robin took a deep breath and laid the flowers on the floor, poised to run he knocked on her door. Then he ran as if there was an army of fan girls chasing him.

He went down to the garage and got on his R-Cycle, he sped out of the Tower, toward the park where he'd asked Raven to meet him. Once there he got off his bike and unloaded the stuff that he'd packed. After he was done he hid the R-Cycle behind some bushes and after sitting down next to it he sat there waiting for Raven to show.

**With Raven**

Raven got up and went over to her door hearing the knocking, but when she opened the door no one was there, all she saw was a bouquet of wild flowers. She brought the flowers into her room; she set them on her desk and went into her bathroom to get some water for the flowers. Then she saw the note that was attached, she opened it and it read:

"_My memories are gone, but not my manners. In apology for my behavior last night I'd like to make it up to you if I can. Please meet my in the park by the beach as soon as you finish reading this letter. –Yours truly, The Boy Blunder"_

Raven put the note down on her desk and smiled a little smile and then did something that was very un-Raven-like, she flung out her arms and spun around in circles in her room. She fell back on her bed and sighed and thought, 'He wants to make it up to me for ruining our date. Now the question is what should I wear?'

After thinking for a few moments Raven decided that what she already had on was good.

'My uniform will be perfect. I don't want him thinking that I tried too hard.' Then without giving it any further thought she left.

It was easy finding the park and where they were to meet because there lying on the grass was the table cloth from their kitchen also the bouquets of flowers that matched the ones that he'd given her, surrounded the picnic area. Raven looked around Robin, but he was no where in sight. She sighed and sat down on the table cloth. She didn't have to wait long, because just moments after she sat down she felt someone tap her on shoulder. She turned around and saw Robin standing there. He was holding a thermos which he then proceeded to pour into a cup and handed to her. He then sat down next to her and began to speak.

"I asked you here to apologize for last night, I never meant for Starfire to go with us. It was only supposed to be you and me. So to make it up to you I planned a very special day for us. Just the two of us. First on the list of things to do today is breakfast."

He nodded towards the cup that Raven held in her hands. "It's herbal tea. I stole some from your stash in the kitchen to make it. I hope its okay."

Robin watched Raven closely as she took a cautious sip of the tea. As the tea went down she slowly began to smile, after she'd drained the cup she spoke saying.

"This is very good almost better than when I make it."

Robin leaned back on his elbows and looked out over the beach and into the water. As soon as Raven put her cup down, Robin grabbed her and lifted her up and ran straight into the water. Raven gasped as the cold water hit her. Robin set her down in the water and whispered in her ear.

"Number two, play in the water."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The rest of the day was spent touring around the city on the back on Robin's R-Cycle. He'd magically pulled out dry street clothes for Raven and himself. They went to the art gallery and five or six different bookstores. For lunch they ate in one of bookstores cafe. After supper at a little Italian restaurant where the owner greeted Robin like an old friend, they went to a movie called, "The Return of the Zombie King" through out the whole movie, they were continuously laughing at the cheesiness of the whole thing, much to the annoyance of the rest of the movie goers.

Back at the Tower they were standing outside Raven's door, it was late and the rest of the Titans had gone to bed already. Raven was thanking Robin for a wonderful day.

"I didn't know that I could have so much fun Robin, thank you for a wonderful day."

"You're welcome Raven."

Raven was turning towards her door to go inside her room, when Robin reached out and grabbed her arm preventing her from going inside.

"You're sure we weren't dating?" Raven nodded her head, but before she could turn away again Robin used one hand to take hold of her waist and the other to hold onto her chin, and then before she had time to react, he kissed her on the lips. It was brief a mere brushing of lips together, but it was definitely a kiss.

When Robin pulled back he whispered, "You're right we weren't dating, I would've remembered something like that."

Then he disappeared into the night.


End file.
